vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosquito (Soul Eater)
|-|Base= |-|100 Years Ago= |-|200 Years Ago= |-|400 Years Ago= |-|800 Years Ago= Summary Mosquito (モスキート, Mosukīto) was a Bloodsucker who was Arachne Gorgon's steward and second-in-command of Arachnophobia as well as its top henchmen. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 8-A | 8-A | At least 8-A | Unknown Name: Mosquito Origin: Soul Eater Gender: Male Age: Over 800 years Classification: Bloodsucker (Vampire), Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Sound Manipulation, Body Control (Can manipulate his nose and extend its distance), Absorption (Can absorb blood) | All previous abilities, Regeneration (High-Mid) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Fought Giriko, who had previously defeated Maka) | Multi-City Block level (Far stronger than his previous form. Fought all three protagonists at once) | Multi-City Block level (Likely comparable to his previous forms) | At least Multi-City Block level (Easily blitzed and one-shot both Free and Death the Kid) | Unknown (This form is by far his strongest, although its exact power level was never fully demonstrated, as he was killed by Noah before he could fully transform) Speed: At least High Hypersonic | At least High Hypersonic | At least High Hypersonic (By far the fastest of its forms) | At least High Hypersonic (Blitzed Death the Kid and Free, defeating both in a second) | At least High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level | Unknown Stamina: Large, demonstrated he could battle with both Death the Kid and Free at the same time, even with this Mosquito showed no signs of tiredness or inability to continue. Range: Standard melee range, several meters via Projectiles. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Fairly intelligent (was in charge of several Arachnophobia projects) and seasoned combatant (Was capable of exploiting Maka, Black Star, and Kid's weak points as a team with ease and it required a Teamwise Soul Resonance to match him, though he held back with other transformations.) Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Police Stinger:' Mosquito extends his nose then thrusts himself (while spinning) in order to drill his victim on his nose. *'Three Piece Police Stinger:' A more powerful version of the Police Stinger but it attacks three times. Transformations *'Base:' In Mosquito's base form his appearance is that of a short old man with a large pointy nose and grey moustache. He uses his pointy nose for combat. *'100 years ago:' The muscles in his upper body enlarge, giving him the appearance of a huge gorilla-like torso. His legs however, remain unchanged. Despite the appearance of this form, this is actually the weakest form of Mosquito. In a situation to become defensive, Mosquito uses his newly large arms to form a "wall" to protect himself. Even with all these advantages, this form can be easily defeated as long as Mosquito loses his center of gravity. *'200 years ago:' His limbs and nose extend in length, giving him a streamlined, feline body structure. This form was when Mosquito was the fastest, evasive and had his nose most lengthened. In this form, Mosquito has enhanced speed, enough to outrun a barrage of Death the Kid's bullets. While in this form Mosquito can also use his elongated nose to strike opponents. It can also be conceived, despite these advantages, that this form has weaknesses. Despite the greater range in this form, Mosquito is vulnerable to close combat fighting. *'400 years ago:' Mosquito takes up the shape of a young man with slick, combed hair. His body now becomes composed from 8,000 bat-shaped segments of darkness, meaning he is able to construct and reconstruct himself at will. This form provides numerous advantages, most notably its combination of strength and speed, which was able to sever one of Kid's arms and Free in half in barely one second. Due to his unique composition it becomes difficult to confine his movements and to damage large parts of his body at once when split into the small and fast bat forms. **'Nightmare Noise:' Mosquito attacks by launching numerous bats at his opponent in a straight line. **'Darkness Discord:' Mosquito firstly sets up a pentacle under the target before splitting into a vortex of eight thousand bats, entrapping his victim within and causing internal damage to his opponent with destructive ultra-sonic waves. *'800 years ago:' This form is supposed to be the most powerful ability of Mosquito and the time when he was at his most incredible. However, Mosquito was defeated by Noah before he got to showcase his powers. Note: This covers the Manga version of the character. Key: Base | 100 Years Ago Form | 200 Years Ago Form | 400 Years Ago Form | 800 Years Ago Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Eater Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Monsters Category:Sound Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier